Masquerade
by darkii-chan
Summary: Nunca sabes quien puede esconderse tras un antifaz...Puede ser un conocido, un amigo...¿Quizas sea un amor? Levanta la máscara y lo descubrirás / One-shot YAOI GrellxWilliam y LEMON!/ Espero que os guste


Holaaa! Como es época de carnavales, quiero hacer una historia ambientada en un baile de máscaras. Espero que os gustee ;D

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Masquerade

Mundo de los muertos, sede central de los dioses de la muerte

Todos los shinigamis se arremolinaban entorno a un gran cartel, murmuraban emocionados, mientras leian todas las indicaciones a seguir. Grell Sutcliff, que pasaba por alli en ese momento, alzó la cabeza

-¿Qué mirais tan interesados?- Preguntó intentando ver el cartel. De la multitud salió Ronald Knox, compañero suyo en algunas misiones

-¡Hey Grell! Es el anuncio para la fiesta de carnaval de este Viernes, ¿A que no adivinas? Es un baile de máscaras- Dijo divertido

-¡EEEHH! ¿Un baile? ¿De máscaras? Oh cielos que emoción! Y yo aun estoy sin vestido a falta de dos días! Tengo que ir inmediatamente al mundo humano- Dijo girando subre sus tacones, y empezando a trotar para dirigirse a la salida del edificio, cuando de pronto

¡PLAF!

-Aaaayy!- Grell cayó al suelo junto con la persona con quien había chocado. Al abrir los ojos notó que estaba sin gafas, asiq ue se puso a buscarlas a gatas por el suelo

-Gafas...gafas...oh! aqui!- Dijo cogiendo algo que parecían sus gafas, se las puso, pero aun veia borroso -oh cielos no son mias.- Y quitándoselas tanteó hasta que encontró las suyas. Al ponérselas, vio que con quien había chocado era con su supervisor y su amor platónico desde hacía años, William T. Spears.

-Oh Will, ¿Has chocado conmigo a drede?- Dijo con una expresión coqueta

-¿Sutcliff? Dios no veo nada...- El otro aun no había encontrado sus gafas, pues el pelirrojo las tenía en la mano

-Will te dije un dia hace mucho que tuvieras cuidado...con tus gafas- Grell se las puso al supervisor, quien se las ajustó inmediatamente

-Gracias. Y no, no he chocado contigo a drede. Iba hacia mi despacho cuando tú has empezado a correr sin mirar a donde ibas.- Le dijo de forma seca, incorporándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones

-Pero Wiiill, iba al mundo humano a comprar un vestido y un antifaz para el baile de máscaras del Viernes. Quien sabe...Puede que algún misterioso enmascarado me pida bailar...- Dijo con una pequeña risita, y dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta a William. El moreno se ajustó las gafas con impaciencia

-Si tienes tiempo para perderlo en cosas asi, termina todo el papeleo que tienes pendiente, y devuelve las linternas cinemáticas a la biblioteca.- Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Grell se quedó parado en el sitio, mirando como William desaparecía por el oscuro y frio pasillo.

-aaayyy...-Suspiró derrotado, y luego retomó su marcha al mundo humano, en busca de un vestido para el baile

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Casa de Grell Sutcliff. Miércoles. 6 de la tarde

Grell se sacó los tacones en el vestíbulo y se echó en el sofá. No había encontrado nada que llamara su atención en las calles de Londres. Ningún vestido le había enamorado, asi que antes que gastar su dinero inutilmente, prefirió esperar a mañana. De pronto una idea iluminó su mente...Quizá en ese lugar...Miró el reloj, todavía no era muy tarde. Se levantó a toda prisa, y se calzó.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Mansión Phantomhive

Sebastian Michaelis caminaba por el pasillo, con el traje que había llegado para su amo esa noche. Importado desde Venecia, venía a juego con una gran máscara de cuervo veneciana. Esa noche sería un gran baile. Pero de pronto, sintió un aura conocida cerca suyo.

-Grell Sutcliff, puedes salir de ahí detras.- Dijo mirando una cortina que había a su lado. El pelirrojo salió dirijiéndole una mirada cómplice

-ooohhh Sebas, que bien te has aprendido mi auura- Empezó un pequeño trote al lado del mayordomo

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?- Le dijo el otro con molestia

-ooooh calmate Sebas, no vengo a por ti, no no. Vengo a mirar en el armario...¿Me dejas? Porfa Sebaaaaas- Le dijo con su cantarina voz. El mayordomo suspiró

-Dime que necesitas. Asi acabaremos antes y te irás antes de aqui.-

-oh que malo eres Sebas, asi no se le habla a una mujer.- Bromeó el shinigami quitándole importancia.- Necesito un vestido para el baile de máscaras de dentro de dos días en el departamento del más allá. Seguro que tienes algo por ahí guardado...

-Déjame pensar...Creo que en el desván puede haber algo que te sirva

-¡oh Sebas eres taaaaaaann considerado!- Dijo saltando para abrazarlo, pero el mayordomo se apartó haciedoq ue Grell cayera al suelo cómicamente.

-Voy a dejar esto en la habitación de mi amo. Luego subiremos al desván.- Le dijo cuando pararon enfrente de la habitación de Ciel.

-Muy bien, te esperaré aqui quieta como una niña buena jijiji- se rió coquetamente, haciendo que el mayordomo sufriera un escalofrío. Cuando la puerta del cuarto se cerró Grell se quedó esperando en el pasillo, hasta que oyó una voz. Era Lizzie, la prometida de Ciel, que iba cantando por el pasillo. De pronto, al ver a Grell se paró en seco

-¿Oh? ¿La conozco?- Preguntó con su tierna sonrisa. Grell miró a los lados, y luego al ver que era él mismo a quien hablaba, se señaló

-¿eehh? ¿A mii? Quizá pequeña...- Dijo recordando cuando había tenido que hacer de mayordomo con Madame Red.

-¿Vas a ir asi al baile de esta noche?- Le dijo Lizzie mirando que iba vestido con un atuendo más o menos corriente.

-No, mi baile es el Viernes. He venido a pedirle al ena...ejem...Al conde, un vestido prestado de su armario-

-¡ooohh! Yo se que vestidos guarda Ciel en el desván! Ven conmigo ven conmigo!- Dijo Lizzie emocionada, cogiendo a Grell de la manga, y arrastrándolo al desván

-oh bueno, está bien- "No creo que Sebas se moleste, seguro que luego buscará en el desván" Pensó el shinigami mientras se dejaba guiar. Subieron al desván, y Lizzie se dirigió a un armario, haciéndole gestos a Grell para que se acercara.

-¡Ven ven! Este de aqui es tan lindo, estuvo aqui guardado mucho tiempo, asi que puedes tomarlo prestado. Ciel se enfada mucho si cojo los vestidos que eran de su mamá, pero como este no lo era, no pasa nada- Parloteaba Lizzie mientras abría la puerta. Grell encenció la luz del desván, justo para ver el disfraz que se imponía ante él

-Oh...Cielos...- Dijo mirándolo embelesado. Era un traje precioso. No era rojo, era blanco, pero era delsumbrante. Adornado con volantes en las mangas...Con los hombros al descubierto, y un corsé de bajo pecho con lazos blancos. Luego el cancan, que daba un toque aristócrata...Y la máscara...Un antifaz blanco con plumas en los laterales...Era sencillamente perfecto.

-¿Qué te parece? Vamos a probártelo- Dijo Lizzie tomando el vestido. -Seguro que a tu acompañante le va a gustar muuuucho Comentó sonriente

-Mi...¿Mi acompañante?- A su mente vino William, como un relámpago. Su mirada se volvió algo triste.

-No querida, yo no tengo acompañante- Contestó mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Eeeeh? Pero eso es terrible!-

-Qué le vamos a hacer pequeña, él no quiere venir conmigo al baile.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros el shinigami "¿Qué hago hablándole de mi vida amorosa a esta cria?"

-¿Pero él irá al baile, aunque no sea contigo?- Preguntó Lizzie. Grell lo pensó un poco

-Bueno...Tiene que estar alli por obligación. Es parte del trabajo de los shini...De la empresa en la que trabajamos- Se corrigió rápido. Entonces Lizzie se dio la vuelta, mirando a Grell con ojos brillantes y decididos

-Entonces con esto estarás tan liiinda que no podrá resistirse!- Se señaló la sien con un gesto de genialidad

-Señorita Lizzie...- Una voz sonó por detras de ellos

-Ah Sebastian! Mira mira que vestido tan lindo! Es para un baile que tiene en dos días- Canturreó Lizzie señalando a Grell y luego al vestido. El mayordomo sonrió educadamente.

-Si me deja el vestido, yo lo prepararé. Ha estado mucho tiempo en el desván y necesita remiendos- Dijo tendiéndole la mano a Lizzie

-¡Es cierto! Gracias Sebastian. Si me disculpan, me voy a mi cuarto a vestirme para esta noche.- Y sonriendo, se retiró. Nada más verla desaparecer por el pasillo, el mayordomo le dirigió a Grell una mirada de enfado.

-Te dije que esperaras.

-aaaaahh Sebas, ¿Te preocupa que esté guapa? Lo sieento, los demonios no están invitados al baile, pero me puedo hacer una fotografía para ti- Le dijo riendo el shinigami.

-Solo he sido educado con la señorita Elisabeth. Si por mi fuera te irias con el traje hecho jirones a tu casa.

-ooh Sebas que malo eres, sabes que lo digo en broooma...Además no es a tí a quien quiero impresionar..¡oh!- Se tapó la boca cuando se le escapó la confesión. Sebastian lo miró con extrañeza en los ojos.

-Creo que me voy a arrepentir de esta pregunta, pero...¿A quién pretendes impresionar exactamente?.- Preguntó el demonio. Puso rumbo a su cuarto, donde cosería el vestido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Grell lo siguió por el pasillo.

-Oh vaya Sebas, nunca imaginé que tendría una conversación asi contigo.- Dijo pensativo pero con su toque gracioso de siempre. -¿Te acuerdad de William?

-Vagamente...¿Es ese shinigami rubio?

-No, ese es Ronald. William tiene el pelo negro, y corto, y siempre lo lleva peinado hacia atras. Tiene la cara angulosa, y es alto...Y fuerte...y taaaan guapo...- El tono de Grell sonaba cada vez más enamorado. Incluso Sebastian se sorprendió al ver en el reflejo de la ventana la sonrisa de Grell. No era algo psicópata como había visto otras veces. Esta vez no enseñaba los dientes. Era una cara diferente a la que veían cuando estaban en combate, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, y los labios curvados suavemente recordando algo.

-Ya llegamos.- Dijo Sebastian abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Grell entró curioso

-¿ooh? Vaya Sebas, creí que tendrias mejor gustoo, esto está un poco...Seco.- Observó el austero cuarto. En ciero modo le recordó a la sobriedad de William.

-Si no te gusta ahí tienes la puerta.- Dijo el mayordomo dirigiéndose a su armario y tomando un set de costura

-Vamos vamos Sebas, no seas asi de maleducado con una damaa- Gimoteó Grell.

-¿Podrías ya dejar de decir esas cosas?- El mayordomo lo miró con desagrado, y tomando el hilo y la aguja con maestria, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vestido estaba cosido, reforzado y listo para ser puesto.

-Ten.- Le dijo Sebastian tendiéndole el vestido. Grell lo tomó con cuidado, y se lo miró por encima, en el espejo

-oh cielos, es divino, no puedo esperar al Viernes! Voy a pasarme todo el día de mañana probando maquillaje y un peinado ideal-

-Si, si, muy bien. Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora tengo que hacer muchas cosas, asi que no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.- Sebastian le abrió la ventana para que saliera. -Están llegando los invitados de esta noche, mejor no salgas por la entrada principal.-

-No te preocupes Sebas, se ser muuuuy sigilosa cuando quieroo.- Le dijo el shinigami guiñándole un ojo que le puso la carne de gallina al mayordomo, y cogiendo el vestido y la máscara, salió de alli sin ser visto, oido o sospechado por ningún invitado o sirviente.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Sede central de los dioses de la muerte. Despacho de William T. Spears

William seguía escribiendo y ordenando todos los registros que tenía en la mesa. La verdad es que quería terminar a tiempo, y poder estar libre para asistir al baile. Apoyó el codo en la mesa, y la cabeza sobre la mano, mirando a una pared vacía. No tenía máscara alguna...Tendría que bajar esa noche al mundo humano...Suspiró con pesadez, no le apetecía nada tener que bajar allí, además ya eran cerca de las ocho, todas las tiendas estarían cerradas. Ya pasaría al día siguiente y cogería algo de última hora.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Al día siguiente

William había terminado su trabajo y se dirigía por las calles de londres al departamento...Pero mucho más tarde de lo que esperaba. Malditas investigaciones que le hacían perder el tiempo...Ya no llegaría a comprar ningún antifaz para el baile.

-¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? Solo es una fiesta. Hay miles en el departamento, cada año se inventan una excusa nueva...- Murmuraba para si mismo, pero entonces, de pronto, vino la imagen de Grell a su cabeza, como un rayo pasó y se fue. Grell...Nunca quiso admitirlo, pero en estos últimos meses el deseo le ganaba terreno a la frialdad, y cada dia fantaseaba más con sus ojos, su cabello rojo pasión y largo hasta la cintura, su figura frágil, esbelta, pero a la vez luchadora...Era todo en general, era Grell...Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, no supo si era por el pensamiento de Grell en el baile, o por la presencia que se alzó detrás de él.

-Vaya...Vaya...Pero si es el mismo William T. Spears...- Una voz con risa contenida sonó. El shinigami apretó la guadaña en sus manos, sin darse la vuelta, pero la otra persona se dio cuenta. -No, no, no deberías estar tan tensooo...ah jajajajaja- Se rió escandalosamente. William se colocó las gafas como hacía siempre, y se dio la vuelta, encarándose con su interlocutor.

-Enterrador...Es un poco extraño verle por estas calles.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos. El peliblanco se acercó sonriente.

-Te vi pasar por mi tienda y ni me saludaste. Tch tch, eso no es muy educado

-Voy con algo de prisa.

-aaaaahhh...Eso lo cambia todo...¿Buscas un traje para el baile de máscaras del departamento?- Le dijo conteniendo la risa una vez más

-"Buscaba", más bien- Respondió William mirando su reloj.- Si me disculpa, se me hace tarde, tengo unos informes que presentar mañana.

-Aaaahh sabes que no es ciertooo jijiji.- Se rió el enterrador. William suspiró vencido

-Tienes razón, no es cierto. Pero como no tengo atuendo para el baile me iré a casa, y nadie notará mi ausencia en ese salón. ¿Contento?- Casi puso notar el veneno en sus propias palabras. Undertaker se rascó la nuca con diversión.

-Hmmm...Yo se de una persona que si te va a echar de menos...¿Cómo se llama ese pelirrojo?-

-Grell Sutcliff.- Dijo William con sequedad.

-Ah, si. Grell. Ese chico está muy enamorado de ti, ¿No crees?

-No, no creo. Ahora, si me disculpa, me iré a casa- William fue a darse la vuelta, pero el enterrador le agarró del hombro, haciéndole pararse en seco.-¿Y ahora qué?- Cuanto más se irritaba William, más se divertía Undertaker.

-Como decía...Ese chico está muy enamorado de tí...Y creo que tú también de él, ¿Me equivoco?- Dijo con una escalofriante sonrisa. William se sorprendió un poco de que el enterrador hubiera descubierto su secreto...Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo...

-Ay ay...Cuando vives tanto años como yo, aprendes a distinguir esas cosas. Jijiji- Se rió. Aun así, William permaneció impasible. Miró su reloj.

-Enterrador, tienes cinco minutos para decirme por qué sigo aqui parado hablando contigo.- Su tono sonaba relmente severo. Undertaker lo soltó y dando una vuelta como bailando, se alejó unos pasos de él.

-Sigueme, quizá tenga algo para ti...jijijiji.- Dijo empezando a alejarse camino hacia su "tienda". William dudó entre si seguir al escalofriante ser, o irse a casa. Undertakes lo sacó de dudas llamándolo desde la esquina de la calle. Por intentarlo no perdía nada. Solo un poco de tiempo que hubiera gastado en quedarse en su casa. Caminaron en fila por la calle, William detrás del enterrador, hasta el tétrico lugar. Undertaker le abrió la puerta.

-Pasa...Pasa, siéntete como en caAJAJAJAJA! Vale, no puedo, es un chiste demasiado bueeenoo jijijiji- Se rió de la nada, haciendo a William dar un respingo al pasar. Se colocó las gafas sobre la nariz.

-Hazme un favor y busca lo que sea, cuanto antes empiece, antes acabaré y podré irme a casa.- Dijo William sentándose en un banco

-No te sientes ahí, es donde guardo los brazos de repuesto- Le dijo despreocupadamente el enterrador, haciendo que William se levantara de un salto. -Y no creo que vayas a irte a casa...Vamos a ver...¿Donde lo puse yo?...- Hablaba consigo mismo el enterrador mientras William echaba un vistazo al lugar sin moverse del sitio.

-¡Ah! Aquí está...- Dijo tomando una caja y quitandole el polvo de encima. -Ten, ten, puebalo, a ver si te convence...- Le tendió la caja. William se ajustó los guantes antes de cogerla, sin mucha confianza, y abrirla. Dentro había una capa negra perfectamente doblada, un broche verde esmeralda para engancharla al cuello, y un antifaz de color negro que cubría tres cuartos de la cara, casi no dejaba ver el rostro real. William lo tomó entre las manos.

-Vaya, es una extraña coincidencia que tengas algo asi en un lugar como este.-

-Es de un cliente al que preparé hace un par de semanas, me estorba en la tienda.- Dijo el enterrador, causando que William mirara el antifaz con cara extraña. -Creo que deberías lavar la capa y el antifaz, mi cliente los llevaba cuando murió.- Dijo el peliblanco despreocupadamente mientras subía a una banqueta para alcanzar su tarro de galletas.

-Eh...si, mejor que lo lave antes...- Dijo William poniendo de nuevo el antifaz en la caja y cerrando la tapa. -Gracias por tu ayuda enterrador.- Dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

-AH JAJAJAJAJA! eres un chico muy gracioso! juajuajuaaa- Se rió escandalosamente Undertaker, casi se cae de la silla de la risa.- No, basta basJAJAJA! Ay...jaja...ay...Es demasiado bueno.- Dijo limiándose una lágrima de risa. William no dijo nada más, y cogiendo la caja en la mano, salió de la tienda.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Día del baile

-¡WIIIIILL! Ven aqui y dame lo miooo!- Cantó Grell al entrar por la puerta del despacho.

-Siempre con tus dobles sentidos...Para ya de hacer esas cosas. Toma. Es un caso fácil, más te vale terminar pronto y entregarme el informe.- Dijo dándole un registro cinemático

-ooohh Wiiill tú lo que quieres es que acabe pronto para poder ir a casa a prepararme para el baile y estar preciosa para ti, ¿Verdad?- Le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo afiladamente.

-Lárgate ya.- Le espetó William ajustándose las gafas

-¡aaahh! eres tan frio que me pongo a cien con solo oiiirtee!- Chilló Grell emocionado, y tomando el libro salió de la sala. William se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Ojala pudiera ser menos frio frente a Grell, a veces creía que era hasta desagradable, cuando el pelirrojo intentaba agradarle por todos los medios...Lo había decidido, esa noche le diría a Grell lo que sentía por él. Sin rodeos, sin complicaciones. Y cuando William T. Spears se prometía algo, lo cumplía.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Esa noche

El salón principal del departamento de los dioses de la muerte estaba impecable. Se habían puesto mesas con aperitivos, la orquesta de cámara tocaba diversos bailes, y todos los shinigamis bailaban con sus parejas en la pista, o charlaban en un corro.

_"Cielos...no veo a nadie que se parezca a William por ninguna parte..."_ Pensó Grell mientras sacaba un abanico y se daba aire elegantemente. Llevaba el vestido, la máscara, y las gafas por encima, ya que sin ellas no veia nada. Miraba a los lados nerviosamente, esperando que alguien le invitara a bailar. Tampoco se había esforzado mucho en ocultar quien era, pues aunque el vestido era blanco, su cabello rojo destacaba dándole su identidad.  
Lo que no sabía es que un no tan misterioso enmascarado le observaba desde el extremo de la sala.

_"Ahí estas..."_ William miró a través de sus binoculares, pues se había quitado las gafas, y debía llevar algo con la misma graduación para poder ver claramente, pero sin dar señas de identidad. Se había peinado de forma distinta, y con la máscara cubriéndole tres cuartos del rostro, nadie le había reconocido. Se fue acercando poco a poco a donde estaba Grell, y cuando llegó a su lado, hizo una reverencia, tendiéndole la mano

-¿Me concede este baile?- Preguntó con voz tranquila

-Lo..lo siento, estoy esperando a alguien...- Dijo Grell mirando la mano del desconocido.

-Insisto señorita. Prometo dejarla ir cuando llegue la persona a la que está esperando.- Dijo William. Grell tomó entonces la mano que le ofrecía, con algo de duda.

_"Me pregunto quién será del departamento..."_ Pensó mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile, y empezaban a bailar al ritmo pausado del vals que sonaba

-¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?- Dijo Grell mientras danzaban

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras...Grell Sutcliff

-¿Me conoces?

-Todos te conocen...Esa cabellera pelirroja es poco común, ¿No crees?- Preguntó el desconocido.

_"No puedo creerme que no me reconozca, aunque claro, asi vestido, y sin las gafas...Tengo una cara bastante corriente"_ Pensó William.

-Está bien, haremos una cosa...Ya es tarde, seguramente la persona a la que espero no venga al baile, asi que te iré preguntando cosas para saber quien eres

-Me parece correcto, pero antes déjame saber...¿A quién esperabas?- Seguían bailando suavemente

-Oh, qué importa ya. Jamás vendrá, y jamás me mirará tal y como yo le miro a él. Por favor, disfrutemos de la noche, ¿si?-

-Una dama como tú no debería sentirse triste en esta noche tan hermosa...- El desconocido hizo girar a Grell un par de veces, para luego volver a juntarse. El pelirrojo se sonrojó ante el piropo.

-Está bien, empecemos...¿Eres del departamento de recursos humanos?

-No.- Respondió el desconocido.

-¿Haces trabajo de campo?

-Si. Igual que tú.- Otra respuesta corta y precisa. Grell sonrió triunfal. Ya sabía algo más de su misterioso desconocido.

-Entonces trabajas en la planta baja...¿Eres Jake?-

-¿Quien es Jake?- La voz del desconocido sonó monocorde. Por dentro William se murió de celos. Grell rió quitándole importancia

-Un chico novato que me mira mucho últimamente...Será por mi belleza infinita-

-Quizás sea por tu infinita belleza.- Grell volvió a girar en brazos de su desconocido.

-Eres bastante deshinibido, ¿No crees?

-Es lo que tiene el llevar una máscara y que no sepas quien soy.

-Vaya, creí que me quedaría sentada donde estaba toda la noche, pero la verdad es que esto es muy divertido.

-¿Nunca antes te habían sacado a bailar?

-No durante tanto rato...Además la conversación es muy agradable. ¿Seguimos con las preguntas?

-Por supuesto. Pero quiero proponerte algo. Si cuando el reloj de las doce, no has adivinado quien soy, me descubriré yo mismo.- Miró el gran reloj, que en ese momento marcaba las once y media de la noche.

-Me parece correcto.- Y dicho esto siguieron bailando un rato más. Despues de dar unas cuantas vueltas por la pista, y viendo que Grell fallaba en todas las suposiciones sobre su persona, William decidió sacarle de alli, a la gran terraza, lejos del gentío y poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Oh cielos, ¡no puedo adivinarlo! ¿Eres Anthony?

-Erraste de nuevo.

-Se me están acabando las opciones...Si te pusieras las gafas en vez de esos binoculares que llevas podría saber quien eres

-Pero no sería divertido. Habríamos perdido gran parte de la noche. Igual que si me preguntaras directamente mi nombre.

-El reloj está a punto de tocar las doce, quedan menos de diez minutos. ¡Y no tengo ni la menor idea de quien eres!-

-Hay una persona que todavía no has probado a nombrar.- Dijo el desconocido apoyándose sobre la barandilla de piedra

-Y supongo que ese eres tú.- Grell hizo lo mismo, mirando los verdes ojos de su misterioso acompañante a través de la máscara blanca

-Exactamente.-

-No me ayudas mucho...- Grell suspiró

-¿Ayudaría si te dijera que me has visto hoy mismo?

-¡Hoy he visto a mucha gente! Y no precisamente todas las personas a las que he visto están aqui-

-¿Y si miraras desde otro ángulo? ¿Quién no está aqui?- William iba guiando el pensamiento de Grell, que aun no sabía hacia donde le llevaba.

-P-Pues...No se! Hay mucha gente en el salón, y todos llevamos máscaras, no sabría decir...- Se le ocurrió una cosa y miró a su desconocido con gracia -Que gracioso, eres como el fantasma de la ópera, que está pero a la vez no.

-Curiosa comparación. Quedan pocos minutos para las doce...¿Y si te digo algo que solo tú y yo sabemos?

-¿Cómo qué?- Grell se cruzó de brazos. Vio como la mirada del desconocido brillaba con algo de malicia. Este llevó la mano al rostro de Grell, apartando algunos mechones y descubriendo su oreja. luego se acercó provocando en el pelirrojo un escalofrío de placer y susurró.

-En tu examen final...tuviste que salvar a alguien...¿Me equivoco?- Grellabrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía aquel desconocido que había salvado a William por los pelos? No lo habían mencionado en el informe...A menos que...

_"No..No es posible..."_

_-_No puede ser...

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?- El desconocido esbozó una sonrisa

-Yo...creía que no habias...

-Que no había venido al baile. Lo se, ya te escuché suponerlo.- William seguía clavando su mirada en Grell, quien se apartó unos pasos sorprendido, pero luego se volvió a acercar, quedando a muy poca distancia del rostro de su acompañante.

-Quiero descubrirte...Y saber que esto no es un sueño...

-Quedan pocos segundos para que el reloj toque...- William llevó las manos al rostro de Grell, sosteniendo la máscara del pelirrojo sin quitársela. lentamente y con manos temblorosas Grell hizo lo mismo, y cuando por fin el reloj anunció la medianoche, quitó suavemente el antifaz que cubría el rostro de su hasta ahora, misterioso acompañante.

-William...- dijo Grell antes de lanzarse a los labios del moreno en un beso ansiado durante tanto tiempo. William hizo lo mismo, y respondió el beso que le daba el pelirrojo, soltaron ambos las máscaras, dejándolas olvidadas en el suelo de la terraza, mientras se enzarzaban en ese beso que se tornaba apasionado por momentos. Grell tomó a William del cabello, y este hizo lo mismo, impidiendo que pudieran soltarse. Total, no necesitaban respirar, asi que podían estar besándose toda la noche.

Pero Grell Sutcliff quería mucho más, despues de haber esperado tanto tiempo por una respuesta a su amor, era lo justo.

-No me abandones...- Le pidió con un gemido suplicante cuando despegaron sus labios. William acarició el rostro de su ahora amante. Sacó sus gafas del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se las puso para poder ver a Grell

-Jamás lo haré.- Y dicho esto lo cogió en brazos, llevándole hasta un rincón donde nadie les vería. Remangó el vestido de Grell y acarició esas piernas torneadas, que ahora se enganchaban a su cadera. Grell lo abrazaba del cuello y daba besos sin cesar en la piel de William, en su rostro, su cuello.

-Estuviste todo el tiempo delante mia y no supe verte- Dijo a su oido con voz queda.

-Me extraña que no reconocieras mi voz

-Es que normalmente me respondes con un tono tan frio...Tan distante...

-Creí que te gustaba que fuera frio contigo.- Dijo William acariciando los muslos de Grell y llegando a las nalgas

-Pero no me gusta que me desprecien...Y así es como me siento a veces contigo- Le dijo el pelirrojo. William besó sus labios una vez más.

-A veces me cuesta comportarme contigo...Somos tan diferentes-

-Y es por eso que me gustas tanto...- Contestó Grell con mirada coqueta, con esa caida de pestañas que embelesaba a William. Se abrazaron de nuevo, Grell emocionado por ver como todos sus intentos de atraer a William por fin habían dado sus frutos.

-hhn! querido...¡ah!- Gimoteó Grell cuando sintió a William prepararlo. No podía creerse que estuviera haciéndolo con William...¡Y nada menos que en el balcón de la sala de baile! Se sonrojó al extremo al saberse en esa situación. William lo notó, y decidió tomar ventaja de ello, explorando de forma más atrevida el interior de su pelirrojo. Grell se agarró fuerte a los hombros de William cuando sitió que aquellos dedos lo abandonaban, sabiendo lo que vendría despues. Besó a William con fuerza dejando que el grito de dolor y placer combinados descendiera por la garganta del moreno.

Entre tanto, Ronald había asomado la cabeza al balcón para tomar aire fresco, y al oir unos sonidos algo extraños, se giró, encontrando dos figuras difícilmente distinguibles que al parecer estaban teniendo más que abrazos en el balcón

-Ups..- Y sin molestarse en averiguar quienes eran, metió la cabeza dentro de la sala de baile de nuevo.

Los dos amantes ni se dieron cuenta de su fugaz observador, pues estaban demasiado ocupados deseándose el uno al otro.

-¡Ooh! Will si! oh cielos ¡ah!- Gimió Grell cuando William empezó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas. La postura en la que estaban era algo complicada, pero habían podido acomodarse bien.

-No me..hng! ..falta mucho...- Le avisó William

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacerlo dentro de mi?- Preguntó Grell entre jadeos excitados

-Si quieres puedo sacarlo y terminar por mi cuenta...- Le dijo William haciendo ademán de salir del interior de Grell. Obtuvo como respuesta un apriete mayor por parte de las piernas del pelirrojo, impidiéndole la huida, y una cara con los labios fruncidos. William sonrió de medio lado y besó aquellos labios, destensándolos.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Le advirtió Grell. -Sólo déjame tu pañuelo para limpiarme despues.-

-Muy bien..¡Oh dios! Grell me..¡aah!- William dio las últimas estocadas y se dejó ir dentro del pelirrojo, quien lo recibió gustosamente, terminando también en la mano de su amante.

-aahh..ah Wiiiill...Eso ha sido...fantástico...- Digo Grell recostándose contra la barandilla. William acercó los labios al oido de Grell.

-Y más que te espera cuando lleguemos a casa...- Dicho esto lo tomó en volandas y ambos se alejaron de alli, sin que nadie notara su desaparición.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Al día siguiente

-¡Buenos días Grell-sempai!- Dijo Ronald sirviéndose un poco de café en la sala de descanso -¿Quieres café? Siéntate por favor.- Dijo ofreciéndole un sitio. El pelirrojo bostezó y tomó la taza de café, pero se quedó de pie.

-No gracias Ronnie, me tomo esto y me voy, tengo mucho que hacer.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo con coquetería natural.

-No te vi anoche al final de la fiesta- Le dijo el rubio

-Me sentí cansada y me fui a casa.- Le dijo Grell dando un sorbo al café

-¿Sabes qué? Durante la noche me asomé al balcón un momento, y vi que había dos personas...Ya sabes...Haciéndolo- En cuanto terminó la frase Grell se atragantó con el café.

-¡Ag! Cog cog!- Tosió fuerte.

-¡Grell-Sempai!¿Estás bien?- Dijo el rubio levantándose a ayudar a su compañero, pero Grell le detuvo haciéndole un gesto de que estaba bien. Tras toser un poco más bajito esta vez, Grell preguntó.

-¿Y viste quienes eran esas dos personas?- Ronald negó con la cabeza

-No, me metí de nuevo al salón de baile.-

-Ah, bien...Eso está bien Ronnie, no se debe mirar la intimidad de los demás ah jajaja- Dijo Grell con una risita. -Bueno Ronnie, te dejo, gracias por el café. ¡Mua!- Le lanzó un beso y se fue caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho del supervisor William T. Spears. Agradeció al cielo que Ronald tuviera tan poco sentido de la curiosidad, de lo contrario la situación hubiera sido muy embarazosa. Al llegar al despacho abrió la puerta sin llamar,. cómo hacía siempre

-¡Wiiiiill! Queriido estoy aquii!- Dijo con su cantarina voz. El supervisor levantó la cabeza de sus papeles y señaló la puerta. Grell se apresuró a cerrar por dentro, y despues se fue con William, sentándose en su regazo y abrazándole del cuello.

-Buenos días Will amor...- Le dijo melosamente

-Ya te he dicho buenos días esta mañana.- Le contestó el shinigami moreno con su voz habitual.

-¡Aaah! Eres tan frío que me va a dar un infarto!- Dijo Grell con un gritito de emoción. William suspiró.

-No vas a cambiar...

-No querido, no está entre mis planes.- Y le dio un beso a William en los labios, quien dejó su papeleo para responder a ese toque que despertaba todos sus sentidos.

Desde aquella noche, el baile de máscaras del departamento se convirtió en una tradición para los dos shinigamis. Iban y venían al resto de fiestas, pero esta, más que ninguna, era especial.

FIN

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

TACHAN! Toma ya, que larga eh? Podría haberla dividido en capítulos, pero da igual, mejor os la leeis del tirón y ya está XD

Si os ha gustado, ya sabeis, reviews, y si no...¡A vuestra casa a freir langostinos!

Besitos

Darkii


End file.
